Percy Jackson and the Olypians: The New Kids
by kokkivoslikos
Summary: it is between books in the PJO series and three "children of Hades" show up. Percy and his friends/some enemies(Clarisse) will find the truth of these children causing friendship, sorrow, and death... yes, especially death. Will Percy survive these new campers or will he die before he can find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, this is my first fan-fiction. This is kind of a crossover between PJO and my own book that I'm writing so try to bear with me. This is between the books of PJO and Nico doesn't exist in this, so sorry to you Nico lovers. I will continue on this story depending on the responds I get. So, without further ado, I present my fan-fiction.**

Percy P.O.V.

Just last week these three new kids were brought to camp (by Grover of course), and were claimed by Hades. Two of them I do not believe are children of Hades, the third...okay I could buy it. I believe their names were... Alexis, Chris, and Andrew (Characters from my book). The Andrew kid was ...strange. He almost had a visible aura of death around him. Even the Ares campers would part ways when they saw him, although it was very self satisfying to watch Clarisse run away from a little kid.

Anyways, these kids aren't just freaky, they are strong. The kid Chris was sparring with Clarisse- which everyone showed up to see Chris die- and Chris actually won. The match didn't even last five seconds! I know that because Annabeth told me- like- twenty times. And so far today was not my day- I was told to spar with Andrew- the leader of their pack.

At the Arena

Andrew smiled, "So you're the one everyone praises? Hopefully your more powerful than that girl who fought Chris. Oh, what was her name? Clarrise? Now draw your sword!" Andrew unsheathed a sword which was bone white and did not appear to be Greek. "I SAID DRAW YOUR SWORD!" Andrew shouted, the ground appearing to shake. I did as he said. Drawing riptide,(NOT AS IN DRAWING A PICTURE) I charged at him. He parried the blow as if it was no more than a fly hitting his sword. He took that opportunity to attack. He waved his sword to his left, which sent riptide flying with it. He hit me in the gut with the pommel of his sword which knocked me to the ground, gasping for breath. "Pitiful" Andrew spat in my direction, "Not even ten seconds."

I sat up, "How are you so powerful?"

"Why would I tell you?" He snarled in my direction.

"That kid's growing on me." Clarrise laughed from the crowd.

Later at the canoe lake

How...weird. I had come to the shore because one of the nymphs had told me to and found Andrew and Alexis kissing. Even though they are only half related...still. They are brother and sister. Aren't they?

I hid behind some bushes as Alexis began to talk. "Andrew, we can't keep this up much longer. They will soon find out about your heritage. A-And if they were to catch us at a time like this...how can we explain that. I mean we are 'brother and sister'." she use air quotes around _brother and sister. _

"Please Alexis," Andrew said with...tears in his eyes? "I can't let anyone find out my mother is-" he stopped talking.

"What is it?"Alexis asked.

"We have a rat." Andrew said, his eyes flickering towards my hiding spot. "Come on out, Percy, I know you're their." My heart sank.

The next thing I knew, I was walking out into the open. I tried to stop myself but couldn't.

"Percy," Andrew sighed, "what will my father do if he finds out? Actually, I think it would be worse if Alexis knew. Oh wait, she does."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrew p.o.v. (dramatic music)

I stroked Alexis's hair comfortingly. She was sobbing loudly, luckily the only other one to hear her was Chris. He stared worriedly at her from his bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Andrew," she sobbed. "If I'd stayed behind, Percy wouldn't have seen us. Now he thinks…"

"Who cares what he thinks?" I interrupted her. "If it's that important to you, I'll talk to him about what he saw. He seems reasonable enough. Besides, he could make a powerful ally being a son of Poseidon."

"Blah, blah, blah, allies, blah!" Chris groaned."Seriously, guys, not everything is about war! Lighten up a bit, Alexis. Just leave everything to Andrew; he's the alpha here."

"Chris, we were kind of in the middle of something." Alexis glared at him, her easily annoyed self coming out. "Just...leave us alone for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, getting off his bed. "I can take a hint. You two want to do your thing. I know you don't like being watched." He opened the door, jumping backwards as he did so. "What the f-what are you doing listening at our door? Do you _want _Andrew to kill you?"

"N-N-No!" A girl's voice yelped. "I-I wasn't listening in on you! I was about to knock when I heard crying. Please don't kill me."

"Relax," Chris laughed, stepping aside to let the girl in. Alexis quickly scampered off my lap, her face turning a slight shade of pink. "_I _won't be the one killing you."

A blonde girl walked in. I recognised her as Annabeth Chase, a close friend of Percy. I had only spoken to her once or twice, but she seemed nice enough. She eyed Alexis and I warily before sitting on Chris's bed. I smiled at her, hoping to seem friendly. She clearly didn't see it that way seeing as her face paled.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to make myself seem less like a child of Hades. "You clearly came here for a reason."

"Percy wanted me to ask you something she began. Particularly you and Alex," She stared hard at Chris. He closed the door behind him. "As I was saying, Percy seemed pretty bothered by something he say you two doing, but he wouldn't tell me what. Do you know what it could be?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't worry, it's nothing important. I'm sure he was just overreacting. I'll talk to him about it."  
"Um, okay?" She stared at me with a confused expression. "Is it alright if I ask you what this is all about?"

"Ask Alex," I replied, standing up and stretching my legs. "I think it would make more sense girl-to-girl." I grinned evilly at the black haired girl who just glared at me in return. "See you later Annabeth."

I walked along the lake for a while, sniffing the fresh air. A naiad watched me from the water. I ignored her and continued my trek. The wind began blowing after about half an hour, and I took that as my signal to stop. I sat on the sand, staring out over the water. I almost missed the famous Daughter of Ares sneaking up behind me.

"If you're going to try sneaking up on me," I said. "I suggest you do so downwind. Also, it would hurt for your numbers to be increased. One on one, you have no chance."

"How'd you know?" Clarisse growled. "I was being so quiet too!"

I tapped the side of my nose. "Like I said, attack downwind. It's too easy to smell you coming. Now, what do you want?"  
"Mainly to kick your ass," she spat. "And I wanted to congratulate you on doing that to Jackson."

"Take a seat," I told her, gesturing to my left. "And put down the spear; I don't exactly trust you."

"Fair enough," she sat down next to me. "How'd you know I had a spear?"  
I shrugged. "Lucky guess. It's the only weapon I've ever seen you use, so it was as good a guess as any."

"I like you, kid," she laughed. "I don't know why, but I like you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded at her. "Now, what did you really want to ask me?"

Percy p.o.v.

_Of course,_ I thought, standing in front of the Oracle. _Another prophecy involving me. Can't the gods pick on someone else? And not just me, now I'll be stuck with the Hades kids and Clarisse for who knows how long!_

I went back to talk to Chiron about the prophecy. He said it was fairly straight forward, which unnerved him. They were normally open to a lot more debate. Good reason to be unnerved, especially because of all the death it involved.

As if sensing he was included in it, Andrew walked in, Clarisse LaRue trailing at his heels. I wondered if she knew about the whole him and his sister thing. She seemed to be rather attached to him.

"Ah, just the demigods I was looking for," Chiron held his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Percy, could you go and retrieve Alexis and Annabeth, this includes them after all.


End file.
